


Sometimes

by mousehill



Series: Sometimes [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehill/pseuds/mousehill





	Sometimes

Sometimes when Link looks at Rhett, he sees who they were. Young men, laughing in college.

Sometimes he sees who they are. Family men, laughing at work.

Sometimes he sees who they will be. Retired men, laughing over a beer.

But mostly, he sees who they could have been. Married men, laughing in bed.


End file.
